


Grey General

by maytheforcebewithlizzie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, First Order Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Protective Poe Dameron, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytheforcebewithlizzie/pseuds/maytheforcebewithlizzie
Summary: And Poe suddenly knew what he was supposed to do as he saw Hux bleeding, with cheeks wet from tears. His finger brushed the trigger and he imagined them all dying. "Do you rememeber?" he asked roughtly. Hux looked at him."If they touch me, you'll kill them," he murmured."Yes," Poe nodded. "And they just did." He pulled the trigger.





	1. Chapter 1

> You should eat it,” Poe said as he finished his own plate and put it back on the ground. The food tasted like ashes but in his current position he couldn't expect anything better. He stretched his legs and turned to fully face the First Order General that was now curled in the other side of their cell. His jaw was clenched and eyes vivid with rage.
> 
> He remained quiet, like he's been for days since they were captured. His hands were protectively wrapped around his chest and for the first time Poe wondered if it was because of the hunger pains. Hux's face was white as paper and his entire body shivered. The greatcoat covered him whole, swallowed his hands and legs until only his face peaked out. There was something off seeing him like this, without his usual attitude or straightened back.
> 
> “You'll starve yourself to death,” Poe reminded him, not kindly. His voice lacked of actual concern and when Hux didn't make any move towards his plate, Poe let the matter go. Better dead than alive, reminded himself Poe sourly and tugged the cuffs around his wrists. He hissed when the metal dug into his skin and fresh blood soaked through the sleeve of his shirt. He leaned against the wall and waited.
> 
> According to his calculations, they’ve been captured for three days now and he still kept counting. The cell was small, there was barely room for them to walk around. Their wrists and ankles were cuffed painfully tight. The air here was colder than above and it sent chills down Poe's spine. He breathed through his nose and wondered how much longer he will have to spend shackled and treated like a dog. His fingers wrapped around the air and he imagined holding his blaster and pointing it to heads of his captors.
> 
> He didn't have much time to see their faces. He knew they were smugglers. He knew it from the moment his ship was shot down and he woke up to smell of ashes. He came out from the crash only with cuts and small fractures and few bruises. If Hux was this lucky as well, he didn't share it with Poe. Instead, he quietly endured those few ungenerous punches and kicks into his stomach with snarling and spitting before he decided to remain quiet. That was when Poe felt a pang of sympathy towards the way this man was threated but otherwise he made no move to help him.
> 
> Hux's life had no value in this moment and their captors didn't seem to recognize who they were. Or maybe they did, though Poe was sure that the galaxy was looking more for Hux's head than his own. It lifted the weight that settled atop his chest a little. Despite all of this, he knew that Leia was coming for him and that brought him some peace. He turned his head to the quiet General and wondered if Ren would do the same for him.
> 
> Ove the years he spent with the Resistance, he became aware of their rocky relationship and he didn't think things got better after Ren crowned himself as new Supreme Leader. He saw the bruises forming around Hux's neck, deep purple and blue and painful looking. Somehow, he knew that they weren't caused by experimenting in bedroom, especially since Hux didn't seem like a type to fool around and leave visible marks.
> 
> Poe closed his eyes. He hummed quietly under his breath. He missed the sound of human voice as the silence covered him like a blanket. Soon it will be four days.
> 
> **X**
> 
> He didn't realize he fell asleep until he was woken up by the sound of someone opening the door of their cell. Poe pushed himself on his knees and stared forward. The grim darkness of the cell filled with the fractures of the light and his eyes burned when he looked into it. He glanced at Hux who tensed in his corner but didn't make any attempt to move. His eyes were snapped wide open and something inside of them sent chills running down Poe's spine.
> 
> The man that entered was wearing a tight leather jacket and smirk playing on his lips. His eyes stopped on Poe first, then they travelled to Hux. “Is the food not to your liking, General?” he asked tauntingly and kicked with his boot into the plate. The food scattered around the ground and Poe jumped back. Hux remained quiet but the man didn't seem to mind. “This is not the First Order, I am afraid. We don't really like ones that think they are better than others.” His eyes darkened as he spoke. “Do you even know how to feed yourself?”
> 
> They knew who Hux was, that Poe understood. The tone the man kept using was rough, filled with disgust. Hux finally unwrapped his hands from around his chest and bared his teeth. His cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and he gritted his teeth together.
> 
> “Who are you?” asked Poe before Hux could say anything else and the man turned his attention to him. “I know many names from around here.”
> 
> “Anahi,” the man said simply and shrugged. “There are many men like me around here. The only way one get rich is to steal from those who have too much.” He bared his teeth. “I heard about you two, too, you know.” He pointed at Hux. “This one is not very popular. Many still hold the grunge on what happed to the Republic. Many lost their friends, their families just because of that. And you,” he looked at Poe, “you are a little hero. What a surprise, Commander Dameron. May the Force be with you,” he grinned.
> 
> Poe observed Anahi with distaste. “I was taking him to the Resistance,” he said sharply. “To General Organa. I think that people deserve justice,” he said, “don't you think?”
> 
> Anahi laughed at that. “I do, Dameron, I really do. But what justice is left there? He doesn't deserve any court, he deserve to die like the dog he is. We know how liberty goes, they always survive in the end. Maybe you'll even pardon him. It happened before. The Starkiller is not innocent.”
> 
> “I had friends in the Republic too,” Poe reminded him viciously. “They were good people that died for nothing.” Anahi nodded at that but didn't make any move to free Poe from his cuffs.
> 
> “I know what you want me to do,” Anahi laughed. “To free both you and him and then watch as you leave. Where would be fun in that? I really admire you Dameron, I really do. You seem like a good man, but,” he said and Poe felt as blood froze inside of his veins, “the job is job. I hope you'll understand.”
> 
> Poe marched forward and pushed the man to the ground. Anahi grabbed him by his forearm and wrenched Poe's hands away when they short forward punching. Poe knew he hit him when he heard the sound of bones breaking and Anahi yelled in anger. Poe saw as his eyes flashed and in the next moment he found himself on his back with mouth filling his mouth. Anahi was leaning over him. His breathing turned raggedy. “You son of a bitch,” he murmured and his voice shook from anger. Poe glanced to the side and saw as Hux stood up. He was holding Anahi's blaster and kept pointing it at the tall man with finger brushing the trigger.
> 
> He didn't say a word as he pulled it. Poe had barely a time to react before he felt as Anahi's body slumped atop of him. He pushed the corpse away and stood up slowly. His mouth was still filling with blood. “That was a nice shot, buddy,” he murmured almost surprised and waited a moment to catch his breath. “He didn't even see it coming.” He looked at the door. “We should get going before anyone finds us here.” He kicked into Anahi's body. “With this one.”
> 
> He turned to Hux in the same time the ginger yelled: “Don't touch me you, scum,” and held the blaster up, pointing it at Poe. His voice was hoarse from days of silence and his hands were shaking a little. Now when Poe was him standing, he realized how thin Hux looked. “I should kill you just like I killed him.”
> 
> “Buddy-“
> 
> “We are NO friends,” Hux yelled, distressed. With the blaster still pointing at Poe, he leaned against the wall, shaking but not from cold. “Who sent you for me?” he asked sharply. “Was it Ren? Did he tell you to kill me?”
> 
> “No,” Poe said slowly. He lifted his hands up, showing his surrender. “It was just luck, I swear it. Come on, buddy. Let's get out of here. I'll let you pilot the ship if we found one, what do you say?”
> 
> “I am not a child,” Hux growled. “I am not stupid!” Just as his broke, Poe heard steps coming closer. Hux did too, apparently. Poe almost expecting him to pull the trigger and end it. Instead, Hux pointed the blaster at himself and stared at Poe like a wild animal. His eyes were cold, filled with anger and hate.
> 
> “Wait!” Someone grabbed Poe from behind and pushed him against the wall. He hissed from pain and heard as Hux yelled something.
> 
> “Oh fuck,” someone said and the las thing Poe heard was the sound of body falling and colliding with the floor. Then the silence swallowed him again.
> 
>  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

> “He's so fucking small,” the man roared and one of his hands wrapped around Hux's torso just as Poe looked at them. His hands stiffened after hours of being tied behind his back and he felt the uncomfortable burning of the ropes tied around his wrists. However, Poe couldn't complain. Unlike Hux, he was allowed to keep his old clothes and the attention of their capturers shifted on the General, who now stood in the middle of the room.
> 
> They put a cloth around his hips as the only thing to shield him from hungry eyes but otherwise remained his body uncovered. The bruises were covering his chest and both his thighs. Under the paper-thin skin could Poe spot bones poking and his frame, now without the protection of the uniform looked smaller, less intimidating than before. Their eyes met for a moment and Hux quickly turned his head to the side, baring his teeth as other hands stroked his naked side and the groping continued.
> 
> He looked feral, surrounded by men with hungry eyes. Poe felt sick, thinking about what that hunger meant. He shifted, hissing as he put weight on his bounded hands and kept looking at Hux, wanting to get his attention again. He stirred when someone came to sit next to him and refused to look at the man. “What an honor,” the man said, baring his teeth as he did. “Commander Dameron!”
> 
> “Not Commander,” Poe forced himself to say through the gritted teeth. “The Republic is all gone now, the titles mean nothing even if they're earned.”
> 
> “True,” the man hummed. He pointed at Hux with a crooked finger. “What brought you two together?” Poe clicked his tongue and turned towards the intruder with mouth pressed into a thin line.
> 
> “In the times of war, we all try to survive in any way possible.” He tugged the ropes. “I took my chance, grabbed the ginger and ran away. They would pay for the General – they always do! First Order is scattered now but soon they'll repair the damage and they'll return. Every man is needed – they cannot afford to lose anyone, especially not someone on the top!” With a snarl he noticed that Hux managed to jump away from the hands and with one quick movement kicked one of his attendees into the stomach, sending him howling to the ground.
> 
> Someone else grabbed Hux by his hair and slapped him. Just as his red hair fell on his bruised face, Poe saw blood dripping from his nose and the feral look inside of his eyes. The man next to him laughed forcefully and his whole body shook. “Look at that!” he screamed. “That whore really has a temper!” He stood and helped Poe up as well, carefully avoiding the ropes binding his wrists. He crossed the room and caught Hux by his forearm, pulling him forward. Hux lost his balance and he fell into the man's opened arms, wincing as he did.
> 
> “Pretty little thing,” the man murmured and his fingers tangled in Hux's hair, forcing him to cock his head to the side. Hux was visibly shaking. His cheek was bruising and his eyes found Poe. There was no pleading, no sign of fear, though Poe knew that Hux wasn't as brave as he acted. They both knew what will happen, sooner or later.
> 
> “I've never had a redhead,” the man admitted and looked at Poe. “They are really hard to find, you know!” He pointed at one man in his crew. “Tony had one – he said the boy was squeaking as a pig when he took him. They all are stubborn at first – they have iron fists and sharp tongues, but once you impale them on your cock…” A smirk spread across his face and he snapped his hips forward in the demonstration. “They all are good whores after all!”
> 
> “You'll die last,” Hux spit right into his face. The mixture of blood and saliva dripped down the man's cheek. Poe could sense the moment when good mood left him. He looked at Hux and his fingers painfully dug into his scalp. His free hands tore away the cloth covering Hux's hips and the General screamed as he was forced to spread his legs. He was all white, shaking.
> 
> “They were right,” the man murmured. “You really are a natural redhead. Many thought that between your legs you'll be dark, but I knew they were wrong.”
> 
> Hux's face turned red from humiliation. “Pig,” he yelled and tried to push himself away. Poe crossed the room in two long steps.
> 
> “He's mine,” he said gravely. “I took him from that fucking ship! If I decide what his ass will be used tonight, then by my guests. But first, I want to have some fun. I didn't take that white ass for nothing, lads.” The ropes painfully dug into his wrists and he knew they would be bruised later. He ignored the pain, already feeling sick. He didn't dare to look at Hux, to see the hate in his eyes.
> 
> The man burst into laughter. “He caught your eye then, huh?”
> 
> Poe raised his chin stubbornly. “No matter what happens, I am first. You want a ginger, find yourself another one!” He saw as the man let go of Hux's forearm and pushed him forward, closer to Poe.
> 
> “You got lucky, little bird,” he whispered and Poe couldn't pretend he didn't see lust inside of his eyes. Someone came from behind and the ropes fell from his wrists. Once his hands were free he stretched them. “Commander here will take care of you tonight.”
> 
> Hux visibly shook from disgust. His red hair was messy. Poe's never seen him like this before – he didn't look like the General but like a boy, scared and shaken. He took a hold of Hux's hands, not gentle but with the less force than the man before. He wasn't sure if you could offer the other man any kind of comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I am kind of concerned rn that I am ruining the story because I always ruin it in the end but at the same time, I am kind of happy with the results of this chapter! Anyways, chapter four should be published in next few days and more of Gingerpilot scenes is coming!!! Thank you all for finding time to read this story!

 

 

> The sheets were cold under his touch. Poe found himself unable to think clearly as he rolled on the bed, stretching both his hands and legs in front of him. Unwilling, he shivered. In the darkness, he recognized Hux's figure standing close to doors, with one hand still grasping the handle in an almost violent manner. The General was shivering. His body was made of too sharp bones and skin stretched over them. His eyes were wide, burning as he kept looking at nothing, refusing to allow Poe to see the fear he was desperately trying to hide.
> 
> “We won't be leaving this place anytime soon,” Poe said from the bed and pushed himself against the pillows. The air smelled here cheaply. When Hux didn't move, Poe took a deep breathe to get rid of the frustration. “Look, buddy, I'll give you my jacket to cover up, okay? I won't touch you.”
> 
> Slowly, Hux's shoulders started to shake violently and it took Poe a while to understand that the ginger was laughing. When Hux turned to face him, his lips were pulled into a vicious smile that only deepened the hollows of his cheeks. The coppery strands of his hair were curling around his ears and they seemed soft that Poe's fingers itched to touch them. “You really have right to call yourself the hero,” Hux said, leaning against the door and sliding on the floor where he curled into a small ball. With his head raised up, he still watched Poe with intensity. “If I touched you right now, I know you would be hard.” Again, he laughed as if he found it funny. “You think I'll come to bed willingly now when the hero told me he won't touch me? Will you feel better about yourself then?”
> 
> “I won't fuck you,” Poe growled like a hungry beast and pulled sheets towards himself. He pulled off his boots and narrowed his eyes. “I am giving you my word.”
> 
> “Your word means nothing to someone like me,” Hux spit out, showing not only his distrust but also disgust he felt towards the pilot. He really did look pathetic, all pale and small, curled on the ground like a child hiding from his father's anger. When Poe looked closer, he saw desperation inside every single one of Hux's features, a freezing discovery what will follow. He pushed his anger aside as he moved closer to the edge of the bed, keeping his arms stretched in front of himself in surrender. Hux bared his teeth, hissing when he saw that Poe came visibly closer and protectively wrapped his thin, bony arms around his knees and drew them towards his chest.
> 
> “If you dare to make a move on me,” he hissed, with eyes flashing, “I will cut your dick off and send it to your precious General as a gift.” Even his tone lacked the usual bite. Instead, he sounded bitter and they both knew that his threats were empty. Poe quietly unzipped his jacket and when Hux shivered, he threw it at him. It landed on Hux's knees, covering his milk white skin like a blanket. The General held the jacket confused and started at Poe, waiting for an explanation.
> 
> “It's for you,” Poe said what was already obvious. He shifted impatiently. “I am not planning to hurt you in any way tonight. I am not a man of violence and I won't force myself on you.”
> 
> Hux was quiet during dressing up. Though Poe was smaller, he was certainly broader and the jacket easily covered Hux's shoulders and chest. He looked funny, wearing something with the Resistance sign right up on its sleeve. “It's gallant of you,” Hux said with a smirk that seemed too tight to suit him well. “But you are wrong, pilot. You are a man of violence just like I am. We both killed for our cause – no matter the difference. You may not force yourself on me, but it doesn't make a good man out of you.”
> 
> Poe felt as his muscles tensed. “Don't compare your crimes with mine,” he gritted out, baring his teeth. “It's one thing to kill a soldier on a battlefield and completely another to murder innocent mothers, holding their children in despair. And the worst is, you only watched. You didn't see any consequences. You've never lost anything in your damn whole life!”
> 
> Hux's expression turned feral. “It's not different – you shouldn't make any difference between the dead. You killed just like I killed. It was necessary, believe it or not. Deep down you know it very well.” He tapped his fingers against the wooden floor and finally zipped the jacket. “And I know what I've caused – I saw it with my own eyes. You should realize this is war. We both are fighting in the way we find the best for our victory.”
> 
> Poe bit his bottom lip in anger. Blood almost immediately filled his mouth. “Bastard,” he spat right in Hux's face and saw the rage that word caused. The General stood up slowly. His knees were still shaking. “You think no one knows? Of the red-haired bastard who got the command of the First Order after sucking dicks left and right?” He knew he was crossing some invisible line that separated them from tearing each other apart. He saw as Hux visibly paled.
> 
> “I didn't,“ he tried to stop Poe's accusations. It was the worst way of showing someone they meant nothing.
> 
> “Tell me,” Poe's tone turned cold as ice. “Did your mother teach you? Did she told you to spread your legs and open your-“ He stumbled backward when Hux's fist collided with his face. The General was towering above him, pushing him towards the bed. Poe felt as his mouth filled with blood and he swallowed it down like water. He tried to push Hux away but the redhead was quicker and he kicked Poe right into his ribcage. His face turned red from rage and he was shaking.
> 
> “Don't you ever dare to talk about her,” he whispered, like a command and then again, pleadingly. Poe grabbed him by his forearms and their bodies collided together. Compared to Hux, Poe was cold. Hux's skin was burning and for a moment the pilot wondered if the other man wasn't battling a fever. He looked so fragile, shaking in Poe's grasp that the pilot felt as his stomach sunk. The next time he caught a glimpse of Hux's face, he saw tears rolling down his cheeks.
> 
> Poe lowered him down and covered them both by sheets. The General went willingly, too weak to fight Poe off even if he wanted to. Slowly, Poe tangled his fingers into Hux's coppery hair. “I am sorry,” he said and the apology left a foreign taste on his tongue. “I went too far with this, buddy.” He brushed Hux's hair when the General remained silent.
> 
> “I won't fuck you,” he said again. He licked his lips, feeling the sweetness of blood on his tongue. The side of his face was burning from pain and he knew that tomorrow the bruise will form there.
> 
> “I know,” Hux whispered into the silence that hovered above them. “If you won't fuck me, someone else will.” He squeezed his eyes closed. “They will-“
> 
> “We'll get away,” Poe said, cutting him off. “I will fucking murder them all if I have to.”
> 
> Hux brokenly laughed. “My hero,” he rasped out. “You know, when my people find me – and they will – I will murder them all, strangle them and tear them apart, while they will be begging. I won't let alive one man. When I leave, there will be corpses scattered aboard of this ship, left to rot for eternity.”
> 
> Poe felt as shivers ran down his spine. “I really hope you'll be that lucky, buddy,” he said. “Because if your fleet doesn't come back on time, I am taking you with me back to the Resistance.” He wrapped his fingers around Hux's wrist and pulled. “You are still my prisoner and to remind you, also a war criminal.”
> 
> “Then I will have to get rid of you too,” Hux said with a half-smile and Poe suddenly couldn't decide if he meant it or not. “I am not sorry for what I've done, Poe Dameron,” Hux whispered into nothingness and Poe wished he stayed quiet instead of confessing this.
> 
> “I know,” he whispered and dread filled him from inside.


	4. Chapter 4

> He woke him up by pressing his palm against Hux's lips. He saw as the redhead stirred at first, his body too heavy from tiredness to fully understand what was happening. Then he shot forward, just like Poe expected and he pushed him back into the sheets, with one hand still tightly pressing his lips to prevent him from screaming. Hux blinked and his eyes were watery. From close, his cheeks turned red and Poe wasn't sure if it were still showing effects of sleep or if it was something else. The General struggled only for a while, kicked and pulled the front of Poe's shirt until the pilot lied atop of him and pressed him deeper into the sheets.
> 
> “SSH,” he mumbled in a comforting tone and frowned when he felt as Hux's bones dug into his abdomen. Hux finally topped fighting, after he recognized the sound of Poe's voice. Their faces were only millimeters apart and Poe could smell the faint smell of gunpowder and leather. Hux's skin was still worryingly warm and radiated heat under Poe's touch. He decided to push it aside for a while, focusing on getting them both away safely. When he felt that Hux looked at him, he left the corners of his mouth lift up into a tight smile.
> 
> “It's almost morning,” he said calmly, speaking in a whisper. “We cannot waste more time – once we're gone I'll let you sleep.” He ignored the look Hux shot him as if to remind him to stop acting around the General as if he was a child. Without noticing, he brushed the messy strands of Hux's hair with his free hands and felt as Hux stiffened underneath him. “You'll have to wrap yourself in the sheets,” Poe mumbled calmly. “I couldn't find any clothes in this room.”
> 
> Finally, he pulled his hands away to let Hux speak freely but remained pressed closely against him. Hux coughed multiple times before he started to speak. He evidently tried too hard to remain in focus. “What's your plan?” he asked, voicing his doubt. “Those men have weapons, they are trained and not entirely stupid.”
> 
> “Yes,” Poe admitted with a shallow nod of his head and tapped Hux's cheek. Hux scowled at him, baring his teeth as his did so and tried to move again. When he found out he couldn't, he opened his mouth in protest but Poe was swifter. “But I have something they all want,” he said slowly, humming under his nose. He brushed away drops of sweat that started to form on Hux's forehead and enjoyed the moment when Hux cocked his to side in confusion. His eyes seemed to get bluer during the night.
> 
> “What is it?” he asked, still unconvinced. He reminded Poe BB-8, curious but not always trusting. Finally, he pushed himself away and freed Hux's hands and legs. He left him tangled in blankets as he straightened himself up. “We have you,” he said more casually than he felt and didn't have to look at Hux to see that blood drained from his face. The General sat up quickly and his hair tangled around his ears when he brushed them in a violent manner. He narrowed his eyes and tensed his jaw, starting to shake again.
> 
> “What do you mean by that?” he gritted out, gripping the sheets. His fingers turned white and Poe could only guess that his grasp turned out to be painful. He looked at Hux knowingly.
> 
> “You took everything from them,” he said as he came closer. “Don't you think they want something back from you? Yesterday they were all keen on fucking you. I need to distract them for a little while so I can get the upper hand and you are a pretty little distraction.” His eyes traveled down Hux's body. “You don't need to do anything, just lie there and be pretty.”
> 
> “I am not a WHORE!” Hux jumped from the bed and tried to move to doors but was stopped by Poe's strong grasp. The pilot wrapped his fingers around Hux's forearm and held him in place. The General squeezed his eyes shut and the sheets pooled around his long white legs. He looked terrified and the dread started to fill Poe from the inside.
> 
> “I know,” he said, quietly. “But we have no other choice in this.”
> 
> “There's no we,” said Hux with growing anger. “It's me who doesn't have a choice! They won't touch you – they won't rape you.” He tried to struggle his way out of Poe's hold but the pilot remained unmoving. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes but Hux was too stubborn to let them fall.
> 
> “Hey,” Poe mumbled. “There won't be time for full time fucking,” he promised, not sure if he could keep a promise like this one was. His hands slid down and he brushed jacket covering the rest of Hux's body. “I will murder them, you hear me.” Hux shook his head and his cheeks started to turn red. He refused to listen to what Poe had to say. He went limp, shaking from fear and fury. “Hux, listen to me, please! Hux!”
> 
> “I will have your head for this,” Hux whispered in a surrender. “I will have your head, your legs, your arms, your stupid dick!” Poe brushed his hair with his fingers. “I know you will,” he said with a half-smile, thinking that in another universe, he might like this guy. He knew he was starting to grow fond of the General and only briefly wondered if different circumstances could change their dynamic. “Just play along,” he whispered just in time and someone banged on the doors. Without another word, Poe pushed Hux to bed and crossed the room to open.
> 
> The man on the other side greeted him with a smirk. “You took your time, Commander?” he said with a smirk crossing his lips and without invitation stepped inside. He was the same height as Poe, but bulkier and less charismatic. His eyes stopped on Hux's figure on the bed, scanning his long legs and bare shoulders. Poe signed in relief that Hux remained bared despite his protests. The sheets were tangled around Hux's thighs and hips, hiding his crotch. He kept glaring at the man with glassy eyes and lips pressed into a thin line.
> 
> Only now Poe noticed that his chest and abdomen were covered in dark bruises. He looked like a doll, severely broken but still holding together. He straightened his shoulders, trying to maintain his military posture while failing due to his wounds. Poe almost jumped when the man patted him on the shoulder as if rewarding him for a good job. “Was he good?” he asked.
> 
> “The virgins never are,” Poe said, dismissively. “But his screams were sweet and he cried for more. Like a whore he is.” Those words left a sour taste in his mouth. “After the fifth time, he let me do anything I've wanted.” He clicked his tongue and watched as the man joined Hux on the bed. He slipped one hand under the covers and Hux tensed. He bared his teeth and growled. The man pulled away with smile tainting his lips as he did so.
> 
> “I think we need more of good fucking to break him,” he said, like a child asking for his wish to come true and Poe found himself waving his hands in the air while holding Hux's gaze.
> 
> “I am done with him,” he said, colder than he intended to and walked towards the door. “Just return him in one piece.”
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

> “Freedom is hardly ever received without hard work, boy. Your place is here. You obedience must be complete. Those in power have to learn how to serve first. Am I understood, boy?” Hux was seven when his father asked him for the first time and he hasn't forgotten that lesson ever since.
> 
> “Yes, sir.”
> 
> “Louder, boy!” Brendol's voice was like a slap and the small frame of his son started to shake. Armitage gathered himself and straightened again.
> 
> “Yes, sir.” His voice still sounded like it was about to break. Brendol stood up from his seat behind the table and crossed the room with determination in his eyes. He raised his hands up but instead of harsh slap he slid them down to touch Armitage just above his stomach.
> 
> “Very, well,” he said, clearly satisfied. “You are going to serve, boy. With your mind and your body.”
> 
> Even then, Hux didn't understand what his father meant. Commands were to be obeyed without a question that he knew well enough. It was hard to explain to seven years old child that his father was teaching him that soon he will not only lose his dignity but also his innocence.
> 
> The answer came years later in the form of an older superior. He was one of the members of the High Command then. He called Hux to his office when he was seventeen and he walked out in soaked pants and blood rolling down his thighs. _The obedience must be complete._ Hux felt like he could eat the whole world raw. His fingers were shaking when he washed himself that evening, spending more time than necessary in-between walls of his fresher. His stomach kept turning upside-down and his body burned. At first, he felt ashamed of letting someone to touch him in this way, later the shame turned into an anger that dulled his senses and left him grasping.
> 
> The man died the day Hux became the General. It was the thrill of getting him back that made Hux satisfied. He once heard that there was no better feeling than seeing a man die. And as the life slowly left the man's eyes, Hux found himself feeling empty again. Once the hate was gone, he found himself being lost. He longed for things he pushed aside all those years he kept chasing for his revenge.
> 
> The only thing that didn't leave him were memories. They all were like haunting shadows, reaching for him whenever he tried to get rid of them. But the worst wasn't lying in the bed alone, dreaming of being pressed down and waking up to the sound of his own screams with tears rolling down his cheeks. The worst were the taunts he heard wherever he walked.
> 
> The whispers followed in him the halls of his own ship. “He slept his way to the top,” some said, pointing their fingers at him whenever he walked around. “He was made for sucking cocks. Or so I've heard.” It made him want to laugh bitterly and loudly, tell them and show them the truth before he would rip them apart. He imagined their deaths to distract himself. He imagined his own death too. The blood dripping out of him and creating rivers. Whenever the thoughts became too much, the blood was his way out.
> 
> “Power is not given, it is taken,” Ren told him once. “And what do you know about the power, General? If those things I've heard are true, you've never had any kind of power in the first place.” It felt like a slap from Hux's father but a hundred times worse. He stopped trying to come to any kind of understanding with Ren and those words taunted him long before he became a prisoner and was humiliated and beaten.
> 
> Even now, lying in the cold sheets and trying to save the last bits of his dignity, he stared at the man in front of him with an empty look crossing his features. He didn't even flinch when the button of the man's trousers opened. Instead, he looked away and tried to think of the stars. As a child, he wished to run and hide among them.
> 
> Hux growled when a foreigner's hands grabbed by his hair and forced him to look into the man's eyes. He bared his teeth like a cornered animal. He truly turned into one, now when he lost everything except his own life. A hand sneaked up his naked legs and the sound that escaped his throat was a silent yell.
> 
> “You really are a pretty little thing,” the man smiled. Hux imagined him bleeding on the ground, grasping for air. He kicked the man into the stomach but didn't manage to escape his grip. Black dots danced in his vision while the man howled and then slapped him. Hux's cheeks burned.
> 
> “You know,” the man continued as he licked his lips and straightened. “In that uniform of yours, you look lethal, dangerous but sickly. Your skin is so fucking pale and your eyes are lifeless. But the face doesn't matter, does it?” He grinned. “Men are hungry for other things.”
> 
> “If you touch me,” Hux grasped out. “I will murder you and every person you've ever met. If you dare to touch me, I will send your dick to your mother as the only thing that left of that thing that was once her son.” His face turned red and voice hoarse. The man only laughed at his attempts to fight.
> 
> “Dameron looks like a nice man,” he hummed under his breath. “Tell me? How does the General like to be taken? Slowly and gently, while someone pants into your ear and whispers how pretty you are? Or do you like it rough, turned on your stomach, with hips raised up in the air?”
> 
> Hux spat right into his face. It earned him another slap. This time he could taste the sweetness of the blood on the tip of his tongue. He roared as the man flipped him on his stomach. Tears burned his eyelids and he couldn't prevent them from rolling down his cheeks.
> 
> “You are filthy,” the man murmured. He took off his shirt and his trousers and threw them across the room. His hands grabbed the skin of Hux's body and he was reminded of that first time when he was taken advantage of. The air suddenly smelled the same, like cigarettes and alcohol and he squeezed his eyes shut. The tears were wetting the sheets now. The man pushed his legs apart and Hux found himself unable to move.
> 
> Poe told him there would be no time for that but his hope started to fade. He trembled, knowing what exactly was about to happen. “N-no!” he begged. “S-stop!” Hux choked on his own tears. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth. A hand pushed his head back into the sheets and held it there.
> 
> “Whore,” the man mumbled.
> 
> Hux closed his eyes.
> 
> But the pain never came. He tensed when the grasp faltered and when he gathered his strength he pulled away and curled against the pillows. He brought his knees towards his chest and stared in front of himself, heavily breathing. The man's eyes were wide-open. He seemed to be in shock. His hands twitched in Hux's direction and his whole body shook. The tip of the lightsaber was buried in his chest.
> 
> Hux suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. The man screamed and then Ren moved his hand and the lightsaber cut the man in half. His body fell on the sheets and they were immediately soaked in blood. Ren blinked as he turned off his weapon.
> 
> They both were quiet. Hux tried to brush away his tears but they kept falling down. “Hux?” he turned his head when he heard the familiar voice. He couldn't look at Ren and he didn't want to. Poe was standing behind the Dark Lord with his hands raised up in the air in the sign of surrender. He came closer and was quick to gather Hux in his embrace. “Did he-?” he glanced at the corpse cut in half and swallowed.
> 
> Hux managed to shake his head as another sob escaped his throat. Despite himself, he felt safe in Poe's tight embrace. A hand brushed away his hair and he sighed when a single kiss was pressed into the crown of his hair. “Is there anyone alive?” he asked Ren. His eyes were still lowered down and his voice sounded broken.
> 
> Ren pressed his lips into a thin line. “They are all dead.” Still, Hux wasn't satisfied. He wanted to make them suffer himself for every slap, every comment they delivered his way. And now it was taken from him just like his dignity. He tried to cover himself with the sheets but Ren was quicker. He handed him his cape to curl into and glanced at Poe. Something dark settled into his eyes but he made the decision to not kill the pilot yet.
> 
> “It's fine,” Poe mumbled when Hux finally managed to close his eyes. “They are all dead. No one can hurt you anymore.” Hux almost wanted to laugh but he was too tired. _Don't you see?_ he wanted to scream. _Anyone can hurt me now. And they will. Ren will._


	6. Chapter 6

> The world kept spinning around him. Ren walked closely behind, quietly but not unnoticed. His eyes kept burning holes into Hux's back and the General felt it. His heart skipped another beat when he realized that the humiliation still wasn't over. Even as he walked past his officers, he knew they stared and would later whisper. He held Ren's cloak wrapped around his shoulders and kept his head risen up despite the feeling of utter devastation.
> 
> “The cards turned, didn't they?” Poe smiled at him with a crooked smile and his hands briefly brushed the General's forearm. His skin was still warm, burning when he touched Hux's own, ice-like. He looked like a sheep in a wolf's den. While returning back to the shuttle, Poe kept walking closely to Hux and carefully watched. He argued before that Hux in no condition to walk alone but there was no time for stopping and Hux would rather die than to be carried by the rebel scum.
> 
> He couldn't lie. His whole body was still trembling after the shock of being naked and almost raped. He stared at the bruises that formed on his wrists and knew there were some marking his face too. Again, he felt like a small boy curled in the corner of the room and watched as his father approached him. But no matter how far Brendol went, he's never dared to hurt Hux this way. It was one thing to raise a hand against a child, completely another to break down a human being, take from apart and laugh at their destruction. That's how Hux felt. Completely destroyed.
> 
> “I may not agree with that,” he huffed and finally let himself relax once the doors of the shuttle closed behind them. He raised his head up just in time to see that Ren was intensely watching him. Hux's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Over those years he commanded his prized _Finalizer,_ he's always believed that no matter what happened between him and Ren, they were equals. Their arguments were heated, filled the fire but not once they came to harm the other. Now, when Hux lost his dignity, he felt like a lesser man.
> 
> “I think we need to talk,” Ren said after a moment of a clear hesitation. “Fill some voids.” His eyes skipped from Hux to Poe and his lips twitched. It wasn't quite a snarl but Hux could say he wasn't fond of Poe running around without any kind of cuffs binding his hands. Before anyone could speak further, Ren turned on his wheel and led them deeper into the heart of the shuttle. The walk was short but filled with such uncomfortable quiet that it felt like they were walking for an eternity.
> 
> The room Ren took them in, was clearly his own. It lacked the simplicity Hux preferred. He remained standing in the doorway, not quite sure if he was supposed to move. Poe, on the other hand, seemed to have no such a problem. He was quick to take a seat on an empty chair and crossed his ankles. He kept smiling but Hux could tell he didn't feel comfortable either.
> 
> “He is an enemy,” Ren barked out in the moment the doors closed behind them and pointed a long white finger at Poe. Hux recognized anger boiling in his eyes. “And a rebel scum to that.”
> 
> “I am aware,” Hux tried to sound casual. “He kept me a hostage long enough for me to realize that. Thank you for your observation skills, Lord Ren. They never seem to disappoint.” Ren bared his teeth. He reminded Hux a wolf, snaring before an attack.
> 
> “A hostage?” he repeated. Ren momentary furrowed his eyebrows as if this information surprised him. He glanced at the pilot with an anger starting to take over him but before there was time to grab a lightsaber, Hux grabbed his forearm and pushed fully against him.
> 
> “Don't turn this into a bloodbath,” Hux growled quietly. “I am capable of fighting my own battles despite what you might think. I will deal with this man on my own terms when the time comes.”
> 
> He felt as Ren stiffened. Hux wasn't prepared for the words that left Ren's mouth and immediately, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach painfully tightened. “What is wrong with you?” Ren escaped his grip and was now leaning closer to see Hux's face. His dark eyes were filled with betrayal and so much anger that Hux felt as shivers ran down his spine.
> 
> “What do you mean?” he asked. He was suddenly aware that he missed his clean pressed uniform and greatcoat to cover the trembling of his shoulders. He knew he looked like a mess. Hux felt impossibly dirty now, knowing how many men touched him without his permission. His cheeks were still wet from tears and his eyes were red-rimmed.
> 
> “Hux I once knew would never allow such a scum to freely walk into the shuttle. You are the General, take a responsibility or let someone else take your place.”
> 
> “Careful,” Hux spat into Ren's face. “I got where I am because I am more capable than those fools outside! It's none of your business how I will treat that man. I am still the General of the First Order and it means something. I will not be bullied by you.”
> 
> Ren looked like Hux just slapped him. He pressed his lips into a thin line before he continued their argument with even more vigor than before. “You are weak,” he finally barked out what he thought and Hux felt a light pressure against his mind. He closed his eyes when Ren pushed inside and held back moans of pain. “Tell me, did you spread your legs willingly to those men? Did beg them to give you more? You are nothing, Armitage. Just a little boy with a title you didn't deserve.”
> 
> He stepped back when Hux slapped him. There was a red mark on his cheek and he stared at Hux in disbelief. Poe stood up from his seat and crossed the room. “You crossed a fucking line, buddy,” he mumbled under his breath but Ren didn't listen to him. He was openly staring at the shaking figure of the General.
> 
> Hux's face was ghostly pale. He felt almost immediately when Ren left his mind and the chaos that followed made him almost collapse again. “Get. Out.”
> 
> Ren blinked and didn't move. “Hux-“ he tried to say but the General refused to hear him out. He pointed his finger at the doors and repeated those two simple words again. His voice was barely a whisper and there was a storm hiding in his eyes.
> 
> Ren nodded his head slightly and left the room. Hux breathed in the silence that fell over him and Poe. Poe reached and wrapped his hand around Hux's middle. “Hux?” he whispered. Instead of an answer, Hux escaped his grip and moved forward. He grabbed the nearest DataPad while staring at Poe. He missed this dearly. It took him a moment to write the message but once he did, Hux didn't hesitate to send it to Phasma.
> 
> Then he put down the DataPad and stared at Poe in silence. “Poe Dameron,” he smiled the next time the doors opened and five Stormtroopers marched in to grab the pilot and bind his hands. Poe bared his teeth in a silent growl and Hux managed a small smile.
> 
> “Welcome to the First Order. Enjoy your stay while it lasts.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am a little bit late this time :/ I want to thank you all, firstly, I had no idea that so many people would like this story so much and I am thankful to all of you more than you can imagine :3

Ren was quiet. His dark eyes narrowed when he watched the prisoner now sitting curled in the corner of his cell. His hands were chained, kept together while his legs were left free. It occurred to him that he once admired this man. But it seemed like Poe Dameron too, turned into a ghost of himself.

There was a distant sound of a snicker and Poe raised his head up. The surprising thing was that he didn't look desperate. Ren knew well the look of desperation once it settled over man's features and Dameron looked resistant, unbroken. The pilot wrapped hands around his knees as he brought them closer to his chest. His breaths were rushed.

“I once knew a boy with your face,” Dameron mumbled. “Are you afraid of your own name, Ben Solo?” Ren remained silent as he crossed the room.

“You feel betrayed,” he said once he got closer. He brushed the mind of the pilot but didn't slid in, just like he wanted. He needed to hear Poe say it himself. “What did you expect? That Hux would let you go? Or that he would praise you for saving him?” His fingers tightly wrapped around the hilt of his lightsaber. “Hux is not a man like that.” Ren was sure of his words and as they escaped his lips, he tasted their sourness. It surprised him when he realized he sounded bitter.

Poe narrowed his eyes. “I am no fool,” he said in a clipped voice. “But we were no enemies while being captured. He could rely only on me and I could rely only and only on him. Why are you here now? Are you jealous I took your little boyfriend?” This time he managed to cross the line. Ren growled as he marched forward. He grabbed Poe by his throat and lifted him in the air.

“You cannot understand,” he said shortly. There was a fire burning in the pits of his eyes. He looked feral, like an animal ready to strike. He didn't activate his lightsaber but Poe knew he would do so without hesitation. The only thing keeping him alive at this moment was Ren's curiosity and not Hux's commands. It made him wonder who of those two men held the real power within their grasp.

“Ask what you want to know,” Poe prompted him.

“I don't have to,” Ren growled and his fingers dug into the skin of Poe's throat. “I could just take it from your mind. Pull it out and shatter your thoughts to dust.”

“Then do it.”

The challenge echoed in the dark cell. Poe pressed his lips into a thin line. His heart was skipping beats and the pressure against his throat was too much. He wondered if it was a right move to make. In the next few moments, he expected to feel the pain of his mind being invaded. However, Ren didn't press in. He loosened his grip and let Poe slid down on the floor. The pilot gagged and immediately started to massage his neck. Once he was done, he looked up. “Why are you here?”

“Hux refused to speak with me about the whole accident,” Ren admitted. “We knew he was abducted by you, originally. Imagine my surprise when I found him naked on the bed and you running there to comfort him. Is that what the Resistance does now? You kidnap people and then brainwash them to believe that you saved them.” Ren snarled and his eyes narrowed. “That's pretty low even for my mother.”

“My mission was to abduct the General,” Poe hissed in defense. “I did so. I took Hux and I was meant to return. The rest was just an unplanned consequence.” He stared at Ren for a long time before it clicked. “You do care about him,” he whispered and shifted. Poe tried to move his shackled hands and hissed when he felt as chains dug into his skin. The blood started to drip out and soaked into his sleeves.

“You deserve to be treated like a filth you are,” Ren started to grow restless. “You are a war criminal, Dameron. Not a hero.”

Poe tensed. “Don't you dare to tell me what I am,” he hissed. “You are a monster, bigger than I'll ever be.”

“All men are monsters in the war,” Ren reminded him.

And then he slipped in. There was no warning, just a pressure against Poe's mind. His whole body tensed and he arched his spine. A scream escaped his throat and he knew he would be screaming till he will lose his voice. Ren's presence was overwhelming.

Just as Ren reached through Poe's thoughts, they both could see an explosion of the light. At first, there was a shade of red. Short hair, messy curls. Red turning into gold in the sunlight. Then there was a pain, burning like a fire through Poe's veins. Pain that came from ropes binding his wrists together, pain from silently watching. Poe remembered a pair of eyes, looking at him in despair, a long white body covered by bruises and cuts.

Cold sheets, ragged breaths, tears rolling down pale cheeks. Hux curled into himself, shaking like a leaf. His snarl, the way he narrowed his eyes. Ren could taste the anger, sour and bitter on the tip of his tongue. As he found out, the anger tasted on everyone differently. Hux's own was the significant smell of burning leaves and black coffee, that bitter you cannot sip it just drink straight.

He pulled away when Poe screamed. His body was tensed and his back was arched. Ren huffed underneath his breath and watched as Dameron fell on his knees. His eyes were shut closed and lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't stop the pain out of mercy. Ren wasn't merciful.

Poe panted. “The next time,” he said and it was evident he expected there will be the next time. “Warn me before you'll jump into my mind please.” A sour smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Ren impatiently tapped his leg against the floor. “You are supposed to be dead,” he said sharply. His hands flexed into fists. “I wish I could kill you myself.” Poe pushed himself slowly up until he was back in the sitting position again. Curly hair fell on his forehead and blood dribbled out of his nose.

“I helped him,” he gritted out. “I helped that son of a bitch and he threw me into the cell.” There was something dark in Poe's expression and for a moment, the Light inside of him disappeared under the pressure of the Darkness. “I think we both know how betrayal tastes like.”

“Are you trying to convince me that you and I are the very same?” Ren throatily laughed. “I know what kind of man Hux is. Don't take me for a fool. He used you like he uses anyone else. He is too afraid to fail and too afraid to admit himself that he is losing control.”

Poe coughed blood. He smiled and his teeth were red. “He is afraid,” he said and his dark eyes were suddenly empty. “But have you ever wondered what is he truly afraid of?” He pushed against the wall and his knees almost buckled again. “You. He is afraid of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

> Curled on the bed, hidden in his quarters, Hux came to a conclusion that this place was the closest thing to home he's ever had. The engines humming under the floor didn't let the silence settle down and for that was Hux thankful. The noise kept the ghosts at bay and though the General was sure he would never feel safe again, he could at least find an illusion of peace while being alone.
> 
> He knew he should return to the Bridge soon. As much as he would love to return things back to normal, he knew that the rumors still didn't quieten down. It made him doubt that his crew has ever felt any kind of loyalty towards him in a first place. _How dare they to whisper behind their General's back?_
> 
> _They found him naked, impaled on the enemy's cock. I heard that the General was sucking him off. The power rests in his hands only because he fucked most of the Higher Command. I heard that he slept with Supreme Leader too, to make sure he could keep his position here._
> 
> Hux felt as the anger burned deep inside of him. He built his life on blood, made sure he killed anyone he didn't trust. All of that, all of his respect vanished in the moment Dameron managed to fool him. Hux wasn't sure if he should be angry at himself or blame the pilot. In the end, it was just one mistake that stole the ground under his feet and sent him flying closer to his demise. Ren was right about one thing, the Resistance's end was coming which meant Hux's end was coming too.
> 
> He was quick to put on his uniform again, despite his shaking fingers. He noticed that even the greatcoat could no longer hide the fragility of his body. The bones were poking out and in the places which were covered in a small amount of fat before, he could find now only muscle. After a glancing in the mirror, he found himself staring into the face of the dead man, with eyes black like the sky without stars and shadows dancing on his paper-thin skin.
> 
> Hux picked up his DataPad slowly. He tried to avoid it for as long as it was possible. The dread filled him from inside when he found an unopened message from Ren. Suddenly he felt like he was staring right into the barrel of the gun, a mere moments before the trigger was pulled. He didn't open it until he was standing on the Bridge, straightened up and tense.
> 
> “Where is Lord Ren?” he barked out at one of the Officers passing by and his cold eyes stopped on a young face of the man shaking in front of him. There was a short moment of silence before the man staggered an answer.
> 
> “H-he wanted to interrogate the prisoner, s-sir.” Hux stiffened. He waved his hand to dismiss the Officer and his stomach dropped. _A prisoner._ He was aware of what would happen to Dameron once he will be brought on the board but he hoped that Ren would let the matter go and let him handle it. It seemed unlikely now that Dameron was still breathing. Hux felt as guilt filled him from inside.
> 
> He scolded himself for that. He wasn't supposed to feel any kind of guilt and yet he wasn't able to shake off the feeling that he betrayed the pilot. Hux remembered lying on the cooling sheets, naked and vulnerable and crying. It was Dameron who promised him that nothing would happen and then left him alone. Hux knew that the pilot failed to save him. But he also remembered a moment when Poe returned to comfort him. It was more than he could expect and more than he truly deserved.
> 
> “Lieutenant Mitaka!” he called out and gulped. “You have the Bridge.” The black-haired man saluted and Hux walked away, keeping his pace even. He felt as his heart started to beat wildly inside of his chest. He breathed through the nose to get rid of the tension. He hoped he would be able to avoid Ren and it became quickly clear that the odds weren't in his favor.
> 
> The knight noticed his presence almost immediately and he sped up to match the General's pace. “I wondered when you'll come here for answers.”
> 
> Hux licked his already dry lips. “Not answers,” he said sharply. “If I remember correctly, he is still my prisoner, is he not? I don't think you should be here. I was informed you wanted to interrogate him. I don't think I approve that.”
> 
> He tensed when Ren caught his wrist and made him stop. His grasp wasn't painful but Hux understood the hidden warning. “I've already spoken with the prisoner,” Ren said in the same tone Hux used previously to address him. Hux's face grew red in anger. He tried to free his hand.
> 
> “We are equals Ren,” he growled when he understood that Ren won't let him go. “But this is my ship, not yours. I want you to understand that. I want you to be careful.”
> 
> The knight's face remained empty. “We are many things,” he said and his fingertips dug into Hux's skin. “But not equals. No.” He stepped away from the General and Hux found himself shaking. “What is between you and that scum?”
> 
> “Excuse me!”
> 
> Ren decided to ignore Hux's distress. “I know you felt something towards him. Compassion maybe, gratefulness. He didn't save you, General. He was meant to let you burn. I wouldn't believe what people say about him, he isn't a hero. If you think he cares-“
> 
> “Don't be a fool,” Hux hissed and bared his teeth. “There is nothing between us. He is an enemy.” He paused. “He is an enemy, but he did more to save me than you.”
> 
> He knew he managed to hit the bull eye when Ren's face paled. He grabbed Hux by his neck and pushed him against the wall. One of his knees pressed in-between Hux's legs and he held it there. There was something vicious about Ren in that moment and Hux wondered if he was about to die. “Let go of me,” he grasped and tried to sound calm though he already felt panic rising inside of his chest. Instead of letting him go, Ren brought his face closer.
> 
> “He didn't save you,” he whispered possessively. “He's done nothing for you.”
> 
> Hux tried to shake his head. “You know nothing.” Ren's grasp only tightened and his free hand traveled up. He pressed his fingers against Hux's bottom lip and kept it there. Hux stubbornly kept his mouth shut.
> 
> “You are hurting,” Ren murmured. “They hurt you and I killed them for you. I took their lives as a price for hurting you. And I will take his life as well.”
> 
> Hux closed his eyes. _What if I asked you to spare him? You killed them for me. Now spare him for me as well.”_
> 
> He grasped when Ren kissed him. Hux tensed. The kiss didn't last long, it gave him barely a chance to truly taste Ren. The knight pulled back. His eyes were dark, darker than before.
> 
> “Why?” he asked.
> 
> “Because I owe him.”
> 
> Hux held his breath when Ren's eyes flared with foreign fire and he roared in anger before he turned on his wheel and left Hux alone, panting as he slid down on his knees.


	9. Chapter 9

“I didn't expect you to come,” the pilot said in a voice of prisoner. _“General.”_ His head snapped up and a pair of dark eyes stopped on Hux's face. The redhead cringed and felt as coldness spread across his body. He let out a sigh and stepped closer.

The cell reminded him of his imprisonment. Hux shivered. Poe was sitting in the center with his hands resting on his thighs and the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips turned into a bitter smile. A long river of blood dripped out from the small cut across his cheek but otherwise, he seemed unharmed.

“He hurt you,” Hux said as a matter-of-fact statement and gulped. He himself knew the extent of Ren's anger and while watching Poe, he started to notice the sighs that the pilot was just another victim of Ren's fury. Hux hesitated, suddenly unable to tell if he was allowed to come closer.

“And what did you expect?”

“I-“ Hux closed his eyes. He was aware what would Ren do to pilot and yet he stepped aside when the Stormtroopers took him away, handcuffed and at their mercy. He licked his lips. “I didn't care then.”

“And why do you care now?” Poe remained motionless. His dark eyes watched as the General tried to compose himself before he spoke and even then his voice sounded crooked.

“You saved me,” Hux mumbled. “I owe you this.” Once again, he felt ghost hands atop of his skin, pressing him down. It was almost enough to steal his breath away but he managed to keep standing straight. “You were the first one who came running to me after-“ Hux found himself unable to say those words.

“I didn't save you,” Poe said sharply. Then his eyes filled with fragments of guilt. “He did, Hux. I think you know that.” His features grew gentler when Hux paled and violently shook his head. He wasn't prepared to admit to himself that the man who was supposed to kill him was the one who came to his rescue. He flinched when he imagined Ren's burning eyes and the sound of his roar when he kept Hux pinned against the wall.

He didn't notice when Poe came closer. All he saw were hands that rose up and felt as fingers wrapped around his wrists. Poe made him look down and pulled him to his knees. Hux went willingly. He wondered if his captures managed to break something inside of him before he was rescued and he wished he will never have to find out. “I have a blaster behind my belt,” Hux said and his voice grew unsure. “You could take it.”

He saw as Poe blinked. “You deserve many things,” he admitted after a moment. “But this is not one of them.” One of his hands let go of Hux's wrist and he brushed the General's hair. “I've never seen such color in my entire life. You know what they say about the redheads on my home planet?”

Hux shook his head. “That they are cursed?” he asked.

Poe sniggered. “They call them kissed by fire,” he admitted after a moment. “They say that if a redhead kisses you, you'll be happy for the rest of your life.” His lips moved closer to Hux's. It took a General another while to understand he was asking for a permission.

He parted his lips when Poe kissed him. The kiss was desperate and Hux could taste the fear on the tip of Poe's tongue. He understood then that the pilot, just like anyone else, feared the death. Poe's fingers tangled in Hux's hair and he kept them there even after they parted. His other hands sneaked down and he tried to open up Hux's trousers. The ginger tensed and stopped him.

“No?” Poe asked and his movements stopped.

Hux's cheeks flushed red in humiliation. “No,” he said then, sharply and pulled away. Poe was silent. He let Hux go and they stared at each other in silence. “It was a mistake,” Hux said after a moment. “You and I-“

He saw as Poe nodded. “I don't expect anything from you,” he said and a pained expression appeared on his face. “We are what we are,” he said but Hux wasn't convinced.

“You brave, brave man,” he whispered and reached for Poe but his hand remained frozen hanging in the air. And it wasn't just air separating them in that very moment and both of them understood that clearly. Poe started to hum under his breath.

“What will happen now?” he asked and Hux shifted before he stood up and straightened his uniform. He felt as his knees started to shake and he looked right into the pilot's eyes.

“I don't know,” he lied and turned on his heel. He knew his cheeks were all flushed when he walked out Poe's cell. He brushed his hair with his fingers, knowing they were already messy and that he could do nothing about that. At first, Hux thought about returning back to the Bridge but he quickly dismissed that idea. He felt exhausted and yet there was still something he could do.

His stomach turned upside down when he remembered Ren's touch. It was too soon and too violent for Hux properly enjoy that. He played with the idea inside of his head as he walked towards his quarters. Hux tried to convince himself that he owed Poe nothing, just like the pilot said and just like Ren warned him. Chills ran down his spine and instead of returning back to the safety of his quarters, he changed the direction of his walked and quickened his pace.

He was shaking when he reached Ren's rooms and for a moment he viewed that as a mistake. Hux wasn't sure if he was meant to walk in or if Ren wanted to see him after their disagreement. He was about to turn and leave when the doors silently slid open and revealed Ren's figure.

The knight wasn't wearing anything to cover up his chest. His folded his arms and looked at the shaking General. Hux froze and found himself unable to speak. He felt as Ren tried to push against his mind and Hux tried to take a step back when Ren wrapped his hand around Hux's middle.

“Hux?” Ren asked, suddenly unsure. But instead of Ren's pale face and lips parted in surprise, Hux saw Poe and his vivid eyes and hands shaking in fear of death. He marched forward and Ren reacted quickly. He grabbed Hux by his hair at the moment Hux's lips pressed against his own and when he realized what was happening, Ren opened his mouth and pushed Hux inside of his quarters. The doors quietly closed behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get over this fact: I suck at being writer so so much

Ren's hands remained on Hux's hips long after the two men parted. They both were breathless and Hux felt as his cheeks turned red. He's already felt ashamed for barging in but made sure to keep such thoughts to himself. The only thing keeping him in place was a memory of Poe curled into himself in the dark corner of his cell.

Hux raised his head up when Ren brushed his hair. “You are shaking,” the knight noted and leaned closer as if to investigate why. Hux gave him no room for that. He launched forward and connected their lips again. He felt as waves of heat started to rise in the pit of his stomach.

Ren's white fingers tangled in the messy locks of Hux's hair. He pressed close, so close there was no space in between them and Hux could not tell where his body began and Ren's ended. The kiss was fierce but Hux didn't feel any raw hunger. The way his body reacted felt like a betrayal and the General thought of pushing Ren away and walking out of the doors.

This time, it was Ren who broke the kiss and his hands traveled up to grasp Hux's shoulders. His fingers dug into the General's uniform and the knight took a deep breath. He kept looking at Hux with an unreadable expression crossing his face and his eyes were wide, not quite surprised. For a moment Hux feared that the knight was able to see right through him from the beginning. “You shouldn't have done that,” he whispered.

Hux felt as his stomach dropped. He blinked, suddenly confused and shook his head wildly while trying to reach for the knight but Ren pulled away quickly.

“I thought you wanted that,” Hux whispered, conflicted. “I thought you wanted me.” _You kissed me first,_ he wanted to add but couldn't open his mouth.

“I forced myself on you,” Ren said and his voice dripped with venom. “I pushed you against the wall, Hux!” He raised his hands up in the air and took another step back just as Hux moved forward. The emptiness between the two of them prolonged.

“You didn't-“

“I pushed you against a wall and kissed you!” Ren roared and his eyes flashed. “You didn't say you wanted me to. You don't deserve to be kissed like that.”

Hux felt as fury filled him from inside. He gritted his teeth. “I don't deserve to be kissed?” he growled out. “I don't deserve anything, do I Ren? Because I am just a monster, a mad man and you were supposed to let me die there when you had a chance!” Hux didn't realized he was crying until he took another breath and felt salt of his tears inside of his mouth. “I don't need you to remind me that no one gives an actual fuck about me!”

He turned on his heel, red-faced and filled with anger and grief and was about to march towards the doors when a hand wrapped around his wrist and kept him in place. Hux wildly turned around and bared his teeth like a snarling animal. Ren's other hand wrapped around his middle and the knight sadly shook his head. He let go of Hux's wrist and brushed away his tears in an almost gentle manner.

Hux felt like he was his lover. “You misunderstood me,” Ren said calmly and guided Hux's head to rest against his chest. The knight smelled after the destruction and that taste clung on the tip of Hux's tongue long after he left Ren's quarters that night. “I didn't mean to say you are a lesser man than me,” Ren pleaded. “There's more to you than you know. Not just fear and anger.” He paused. “I saw something else, General.”

Hux sniffled. “Words are wind,” he said, not ready to believe the other man. He was bearing his own scars, now scattered over his form.

“Indeed they are.” Hux felt as Ren nodded his head. “But I don't think it was wise of you to come here and seek for me. I hurt you. I am just as bad as those men who took you away.”

“You are a bad man,” Hux agreed. “But so am I. I fired the Starkiller and killed more people in the matter of a few minutes than you managed during the years of your existence.” He heard as Ren laughed and slowly but tenderly brushed Hux's red hair. Hux's eyes fluttered closed.

“This is war,” Ren said. “People die in war.”

“Those were civilians.”

“My mother killed just as many of innocent if not more.” When Ren spoke of his mother, his tone turned darker. Then, after a moment he finally asked what he wanted to know all along. “It was her who sent the pilot, wasn't she?” Hux tensed under his touch. _Poe,_ one thought crossed his mind and he sniffled Ren's name when the knight leaned closer to press a kiss against his forehead.

“He _saved_ you,” Ren said.

“No one saved me,” Hux whispered in an answer and his eyes filled with tears again. “How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?” He flexed his fingers and breathed in Ren's smell. He could feel the heat radiating from under his robes and in response, Hux felt as chills ran down his spine. “I am already too broken.”

“We all are,” Ren said grimly. “You are still alive.” Then he buried his face in Hux's hair. “No thanks to me.” They remained standing in the silence until Hux found the courage to speak.

“He will die,” Hux whispered as if the realization just hit him. He felt as Ren shifted and a pair of strong arms guided him away from the safety of Ren's chest. Ren looked down at him and smiled, though his smile was sad. “He did that for me,” Hux whispered weakly. “He did everything for me.” _Then he will die for you._

Ren remained silent. A shadow passed his face. “You love him,” he said but to Hux, it felt like it an accusation. “I can see it in your eyes. You would die for him.”

Hux scowled. “Love is a weakness,” he mumbled.

“We all weak sometimes.” Ren's finger touched Hux's lips. He seemed impossibly sad like he's just realized he lost something vital to him. He was humming under his breath. “What do you feel for me?” he asked suddenly. “Do you hate me?”

“No,” Hux shook his head. “I don't think I can.”

“What is this then?” Ren stubbornly wanted to know but Hux couldn't give him any answers.

“I don't know,” the General admitted in shame. He saw as Ren narrowed his eyes.

“Why did you come here?”

Hux started to shake. He choked another sob that threatened to escape his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. The world around him started to spin in circles. He felt like he was disconnected. His chest tightened and he could barely feel the touch of Ren's hand. Hux wildly shook his head, not aware that Ren called him by his name and fell on his knees like a doll, finally too broken to stand.

“I wanted to save him,” he admitted as quietly as he could before he gave himself to the darkness that came for him. “I wanted to save the pilot.”


End file.
